


The Only Verdict is Vengeance

by FallenMourningStar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance?, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Merlin gets much more into it but it starts off shaky and the end results are not ideal, Non-consensual use of magic, Rape/Non-con Elements, SEX!MAGIC, join me in hell, that i made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenMourningStar/pseuds/FallenMourningStar
Summary: “I shall never forgive this Emrys – and I shall never forget”Never before had I spoken words so surely- and now was the time to exact my revenge.  To put Emrys in his place once and for all.
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	The Only Verdict is Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So Merlin is a fandom that I was dragged into slightly grudgingly at first, but obviously it grew on me, and truth be told, Mordred is arguably my favorite character, which probably says more than I would like it to about whatever masochism I have going on. One day the plot of sex!magic kind of popped into my head, and I thought, why the hell not?
> 
> So if any of you are as insane as I am (you know who you are), then I do hope you will enjoy! Kinda? I mean, this is meant to be a bit on the dark side, and there are definite tones of manipulation, non-con, dubious use of magic for less than stellar reasons, etcetera, so ye be warned.
> 
> Regardless, sent to you with much love, and also apologies and prayers for all of our souls.

“ _I shall never forgive this Emrys – and I shall never forget”_

Never before had I spoken words so surely- and now was the time to exact my revenge. To put Emrys in his place once and for all.

…

“Merlin, will you _ever_ wake up, or shall I just assume you dead and be done with it?” Arthur questioned with boredom as he stood over his slumbering man servant.

“Whaaa?” Merlin mumbled sleepily, sitting up with a dazed expression across his features.

“Ah- it lives!” Arthur cried, throwing his hands in the air with a sarcastically jovial grin. His features straightened as he began to list off chores for the young warlock; “Now then, my bed sheets need changing and washing, as well as my laundry – armor needs to be polished, and my horse needs to be taken to the blacksmith to be re-shoed. Think you can handle that?”

The brunette rubbed sleep from his eyes and nodded as the Pendragon turned and strode from the room.

…

Merlin walked swiftly down the empty castle hallway, grumbling irritatedly to himself, with an armful of Arthur’s (now-clean) bedding to burden him.

He had had an uneasy feeling since that morning – something tickled at the edge of his consciousness – but he did know what.

His brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate on the feeling- trying to pinpoint its origin, when suddenly an arm shot out of an empty guest room and hauled him unceremoniously through the doorway.

The clean linens spilled from his arms and littered the floor of the chamber as he struggled to regain his balance, an indignant cry escaping his lips. From behind him he heard the heavy wooden door swing shut, the iron lock falling into place with a _clang._

He turned to face the tall cloaked figure that stood before his only chance of exit. “What is the meaning of this?” he demanded with irritation.

A shiver raced down his spine as a thought was projected into his conscious mind. “ _Don’t you recognize me Emrys?”_

“No…” he whispered, jaw going slack with shock “It can’t be”. He took a step back, his previous annoyance all but forgotten.

The figure raised its arms and pulled away the hood of the deep turquoise cloak – revealing a handsome face that bore a smug smirk, with teal eyes that glittered in amusement.

“Mordred…?” Merlin questioned softly, his eyes wide with the sudden shock of recognition.

“Yes, Emrys” the boy spoke aloud now, although his lips scarcely moved. “It has been _far_ too long”.

Merlin swallowed nervously, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the movement. It _must’ve_ been a long time – for the little boy that he had once associated with Mordred was no more. He stood facing a young man now, probably the age of eighteen, with a tall, leanly muscled figure. The dark hair was much the same, though a bit longer and more untamed – and the eyes were the same, containing the same timeless knowledge and agelessness that should never be borne on one so young.

Those eyes held a fathomless, unreadable expression as he calmly surveyed the older warlock, waiting for him to speak.

“What are you doing here?” Merlin at last choked out.

Mordred took a threatening step forward. “I told you, Emrys, that I would never forget your actions years ago. It is time that you learned that.” His very voice itself carried power, the words dripping with the shadowed threat.

“I’m warning you Mordred, I am far more powerful now than I was then”.

The boy did not blink. “As am I”.

Faster than Merlin’s eyes could track, Mordred raised a hand and shot a staggering bolt of energy at him – sending him flying backwards and into an end table – all without uttering a sound. The room was filled instead with the sounds of crackling magic and shattering wood.

Merlin rose quickly to his feet, his eyes glowing golden as he swept a cutting wind at the younger man, making him stagger back several paces. His luminous eyes flared with fury as he righted himself with a graceful sweep of his arms. “I am not here to destroy you, Emrys, not yet” he murmured dangerously, taking several predatory steps forward.

“Then what are you here for?” Merlin hissed, his deep blue eyes glittering suspiciously.

Mordred continued to stroll languidly forward, his long legs easily crossing the distance between himself and Merlin. Merlin stepped back nervously, feeling crowded with his back nearly to the opposite wall.

“This” Mordred nearly growled, suddenly grabbing Merlin by his neckerchief with a surprising amount of strength and throwing him against the near wall with a _thud_.

Merlin struggled and began to panic at the violent and close proximity of the powerful druid – but his mind went blank, when, with an angry snarl, Mordred pressed his lips roughly to his own.

Merlin froze – every muscle in his body going rigid with shock before a sudden wave of submission and relaxation surged through his body. His form went limp, now relying on the younger man for support, as his lips began to move slowly in response.

Mordred’s lips curved into a smirk against his own as he kissed Merlin possessively, his earlier fire relaxing only slightly. His hands ghosted lightly down Merlin’s sides, giving an appraising squeeze occasionally, making Merlin gasp softly and arch into him. Merlin’s hands flexed and clawed at the cold stone wall behind him as Mordred ground their hips together slowly.

A bolt of common sense suddenly slammed into Merlin’s mind as it fully sunk in that he was currently _kissing_ MORDRED, of all people! This man was meant to kill his charge, his destiny…

Sensing his torn confusion, Mordred briefly pulled away and swept a hand gently down the side of Merlin’s face - a gesture accompanied by another wave of emotional complacency. Merlin smiled dreamily and lifted his face for the taller man to kiss him again. He had to admit – the young sorcerer was _very_ attractive.

With a dark chuckle Mordred claimed Merlin’s lips with his own once more, this time pulling him away from the wall and towards the available bed in the guest chamber. He used an unprecedented amount of force to throw Merlin onto the soft comforter before prowling over him.

He boldly reached a hand down to cup the front of Merlin’s trousers, making the servant cry out with shock and pleasure, his member rapidly hardening. Mordred smirked as he strengthened his grip and began to rub back and forth, turning Merlin into a squirming mess below him.

With a softly murmured spell from Mordred, their clothes disappeared from their bodies and reappeared, neatly folded, on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Merlin’s eyes widened in shock as his cheeks flared in embarrassment from his sudden nudity, and he attempted to sit up – only to be pushed back down by a firm hand on his shoulder.

His blush deepened as Mordred sent an appraisatory glance down his naked form – his teal eyes coming to rest on Merlin’s straining shaft. Merlin’s own eyes drank in Mordred’s nicely muscled form almost unconsciously – he could not help but stare at the other man’s hardened member, swallowing nervously at his own desire.

Noticing his stare, Mordred smirked down at Merlin, his dark hair fanning into his eyes, before placing his hand once more on the elder’s shaft, running his thumb suggestively over the leaking tip.

Merlin gasped, his eyes falling closed, as a bolt of pleasure raced down his spine. He wanted more of _that._

Mordred began to run his hands all over Merlin’s lean form, squeezing in all the right places to make the sorcerer gasp into his mouth as he resumed their previous kissing.

Losing himself to sensation, Merlin wrapped his arms around the dominant man’s shoulders, pulling him close. Mordred’s tongue snaked out of his mouth to gently tease the curve of Merlin’s full lower lip, and with a soft sigh Merlin allowed the questing muscle access, opening his mouth willingly.

They battled briefly for dominance of the kiss, one which Mordred won and gladly took control of.

So enthralled was Merlin with the kiss and heavy stroking that he at first did not notice the questing hand gently trace the curve of his bottom. The hand briefly squeezed the small but firm muscles there before traveling even lower.

Mordred whispered something softly against his lips, and Merlin jerked at a sudden intrusion at the entrance to his body.

“Shh…” Mordred murmured, running his other hand soothingly down Merlin’s side. Once he was satisfied that he had the other warlock properly distracted, he quickly forced the slicked finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Merlin arched and cried out at the sudden pain from the other’s finger now within his body, his muscles tightening unconsciously at the strange sensation. Mordred groaned as he felt the tight heat grasp him – soon _that_ would be his.

Merlin whimpered as the finger began to move within him – first nearly pulling all the way out before repeatedly being thrust back in. Mordred removed the digit before murmuring the spell once more, this time pressing two slicked fingers to Merlin’s entrance. More prepared this time around, Merlin was able to refrain from making a sound as the digits forced their way into his body. He forced his eyes to focus on something, anything, and found them coming to rest on the dark druid symbol that graced Mordred’s chest.

Mordred began to thrust as before, stretching and preparing his partner, when suddenly his fingers curled and brushed against something that was decidedly _not_ painful. Merlin shouted from the sudden burst of pleasure, stars dancing before his eyes. “D-do that again!” he ordered hastily.

Mordred grinned darkly as he repeated the gesture, more roughly this time; he growled as Merlin moaned loudly, his member twitching as he tightened his grip on the other’s hip with enough force to leave bruising.

“Yesss…” Merlin hissed, now rocking his hips down to meet Mordred’s hand, wanting more of _this,_ more of the other warlock.

Merlin gave a complaining whine as Mordred removed his fingers, having decided that his prey was ready to be taken. He ran his hands up the insides of Merlin’s thighs, urging his legs apart so that he could settle in between them. Merlin’s eyes widened apprehensively as Mordred guided his straining erection to the other’s entrance. He gasped aloud when the slicked head brushed against his cleft and rocked his bottom down against it instinctually.

With a small grin Mordred placed his hands on Merlin’s slender hips and pressed the head of his length to the entrance that he so desired. He pressed slowly but firmly, just the head of his shaft entering the slender body beneath him.

Merlin gave a small jerk as he felt the head breach his body, and he spread his legs further apart to facilitate the movement. Mordred grasped his hips tightly as he slowly slid into the elder warlock.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered slightly as the much larger intrusion reached tender places that the fingers had not, but he did not move as finally Mordred was fully seated within him, his hips pressing against the backs of Merlin’s thighs.

Both of their breaths came out in gasping pants – Merlin struggling to become accustom to the foreign object firmly lodged within his body, and Mordred struggling against his base desire to lose control and thoroughly _fuck_ Emrys into the mattress until he could no longer move.

But no - he would prove to Emrys that he could take him, _own_ him, and yet still have control of the situation.

Mordred held himself up on his hands to hover over Merlin as he curiously watched the older sorcerer struggle through the initial coupling.

Merlin’s deep azure eyes slid open hesitantly as the pain began to fade, and he met Mordred’s bright teal gaze with a faint blush coloring his prominent cheekbones. Very slowly, Merlin shifted his hips, gasping when the thick length within him rubbed against _that_ spot. He gave an experimental thrust, one that made Mordred’s eyes slide shut with pleasure as a growl rumbled up from his chest.

Mordred rocked against the sorcerer, shoving his thick length in as far as it could possibly go, before he slid out slowly, removing all but the swollen tip. Merlin whimpered and gasped as Mordred re-entered him with a swift thrust, making his body tremble from the pleasure that the movement yielded.

Mordred smirked and picked up a quick rhythm, making Merlin moan and cry out each time his length brushed the other’s prostate. Merlin reached down and gripped the other’s hips with bruising force, urging him on with quick jerks. Mordred snarled and slammed into the sorcerer beneath him, his lean hips snapping back and forth forcefully.

“Nggghhh…Mordred!” Merlin cried in almost painful ecstasy, his features contorting as he struggled to breathe - struggled to think even – as the other sorcerer slammed into his eagerly yielding body.

Mordred’s teal eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire as he gazed down intensely at the man beneath him, the soft brown locks of hair that framed his face becoming beaded with sweat. He could feel his magic swelling and expanding to envelope Emrys, and felt the other’s magic respond eagerly to meet and entwine with his own.

_Emrys…_ he moaned in his consciousness, knowing that the other would be able to feel the mental communication like a caress. Beneath him, Merlin shuddered and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to pull him down for a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and entwined as Merlin locked his ankles behind Mordred’s hips, trying to allow the other sorcerer into his body as deeply as possible.

“M-Mordred!” Merlin broke the kiss to cry out his name, “I-I’m…” he thrust his hips upward almost erratically to complete the sentence.

_Come for me Emrys…now!_ Mordred commanded in his head, and with a strangled scream Merlin came, releasing himself over his and Mordred’s abdomens.

Mordred gasped loudly as Merlin’s body gripped his own in a rippling wave, and with a final sharp thrust he buried himself to the hilt into the slender body beneath him and came with a shuddering cry, his release spilling into the other sorcerer.

Merlin whimpered with spent rapture as he felt Mordred’s warm release coat his insides, awed by the orgasmic power surging through their magical bond. Mordred murmured a long chain of words under his breath before pulling slowly out of Merlin’s tired figure – Merlin whined at the loss, his dazed mind not comprehending Mordred’s use of magic at the moment.

He was suddenly so tired…his deep blue eyes struggled to remain open as Mordred’s blurry form leaned back.

_You are mine now, Emrys…_ that sinfully lovely voice whispered as sleep claimed him.

…

Mordred smirked, his eyes glinting darkly as he gazed at the sleeping sorcerer before him.

Now, he was the dominant of Emrys – the other man would be unable to use magic against him ever again.

He leaned down and brushed his lips once against the other’s forehead before pulling away.

Everything had gone according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Well…as I warned you guys, I still have no idea where the hell that came from. Apologies to Merlin especially. Have a nice day! I’m so sorry.


End file.
